renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galloway
History Galloway was opened on the 18th August 1455 as the first County in the Kingdom of Scotland. It borders Westmorland, in England, to the south. Originally it contained the Lake Towns of Drummore, Kirkcudbright and Whithorn and the forest town of Wigtown. The original Capital Dumfries, a forest town, was later opened on the 25th February 1456 On the 23rd of June 1458 the Capital of Neighbouring County Cumberland, Carlisle, was annexed into Galloway. Carlisle became the county's forth Lake town. Carlisle was only a part of Galloway for several weeks before Cumberland annexed it to its control. Girvan was flipped to Galloway County from Ayr County in February 1459, during the remodelling of Galloway's towns, becoming the County's new second wood town after it was changed from a lake town - keeping it's harbour. Towns & Villages Towns situated in Galloway as of 14th March, 1459 *Girvan, A forest town *Kirkcudbright, A lake town *Whithorn, A lake town *Wigtown, The County Capital & A forest town. Villages (Nodes) in Galloway as of 14th March, 1459: *Drummore *Dumfries Facts About Galloway *Galloway was the first County of Scotland. *Galloway has the longest coastline and most natural ports of any current Scottish County. *Galloway has 6 mines; 2 Gold, 2 Stone and 2 Iron. *Galloway has had 41 Elected or Rebel Councils and has been led by 30 different people. Recent Activity *On December 5th 1456, 5 members of the Galloway County Council were locked out of their offices by the then Duke, Nagumo. *In December through mid January struggles between 2 Scottish clans (Campbell and Forbes) with the RSA led by Steward Korna led to the failed siege of Dumfries with the RSA being the attacking force. This led to the triumph of Clan Forbes, Campbell and local militia of the town over the RSA. The RSA fell back to Whithorn with Campbell on aggressive attacking the town. After 3 days of Whithorn under siege from Campbell, ultimately the RSA won and beat back Campbell. This led to an unsteady peace that has lasted as of this writing, so far. *March 7th 1457, GAP and DI council lists nearly tie with GAP pulling ahead in votes but ultimately ending in a mixed council of both lists. *August 18th 1457, Lady Xenina Ramsay became the first female Burgh Commissioner, exactly two years after the creation of Galloway. During her term she made the council more transparent and created a peace pact with Cumberland County. Cumberland's Burgh Commissioner at the time was Beemo. *In June of 1458 Galloway Council XVI led by Burgh Commissioner Rowan Ashenheart gave sanctioning to NNGO armies as they passed through on their way to attack Cumberland. This attack led to the annexing of Carlisle to Galloway, which has since been returned to Cumberland County control. *June 22nd 1458, Kirkcudbright is made independent from Galloway in retaliation from the English in an attempt to lower Galloway's prestige. Kirkcudbright has since been returned to Galloway County control, with the English having been chased out of Scotland. *Feburary 3rd 1459, Girvan, the sourthern-most town of Ayr was annexed to Galloway by Alessandra Octavious, commander of the Flaming Ruby. Galloway's Burgh Commissioner Mercury MacRanald sanctioned the capture and complete pillaging of Ayr county by the Dunbar and Campbell clans, as well as independent citizens, days before the county was scheduled to close. These funds were to go to the Galloway castle. *March 14th 1459, Wigtown becomes Capital of Galloway. The towns of Drummore and Dumfries are changed into nodes and Girvan becomes a forest town. This decision was made by Burgh Commissioner Mercury MacRanald. Drummore's population was moved to Girvan and Dumfries' population was moved to Wigtown, Galloway, Scotland. *July 24th 1459, a group lead by Edrahil Octavious revolted and took over the County Council, intending to run the County in place of the Council at the time. Unfortunatly Edrahil had his own agenda and robbed the County of much of it's inventory and cash. *August-October 1460, Galloway is invaded by armies of the Italian forces that come from Glasgow. Several battles are fought and many people are killed. Italian forces surround Wigtown and entrap Coast's army inside. The Black Watch lead by Julius Octavius meets the Italians outside Wigtown's walls as they arrive and all forces are temporarily forced back from the capital. *November 1460, Whithorn is the last free town in Scotland but falls to Italian forces. Kirkcudbright was obliterated. Coast's army inside Wigtown defended daily for several weeks with the assistance of multiple factions, but ultimately lost during an attempt at leaving the city walls to attack the invaders. Whithorn is freed by a revolt and for a short period of time, Whithorn is a free nation. *November 30th, 1460, after months of hard fighting, Brennos announces that Scotland should be free of all invading forces from Italy. They are ordered to leave the "English Islands". *December 14th, 1460, a new council is elected and must take on the impossible job of eliminating a large debt caused by the "scorched earth" policy of Galloway's final Duke. This is accomplished with admin assistance. *September 3rd, 1461, Duke Cerzi Fraser officially recognizes the independence of Whithorn. The territories re-merged on the 18th of June 1462. The Dukes of Galloway *'Colonial Council' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray August - September 1455 *'Council I' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray September - November 1455 *'Council II' - Lord Trontor Kennedy November1455 - January 1456 *'Council III' - Lord Julius Octavius January - March 1456 *'Council IV' - Lord Julius Octavius March 1456 RESIGNATION **Lord Jefferson Davis March - May 1456 *'Council V' - Lord Aelin Lapelle May - July 1456 *'Council VI' - Lord Horton July - September 1456 *'Council VII' - Lord Horton September - November 1456 *'Council VIII' - Lord Patrick Nagumo Hepburn November - December 1456 REVOLT **Lord Andimsum MacMisfit December 1456 - January 1457 *'Council IX' - Lord Horton January 1457 RESIGNATION **Lord Aresius van Kyron February - March 1457 *'Council X' - Lord Hypno MacGillivray March - May 1457 *'Council XI' - Lord Aresius van Kyron May - July 1457 *'Council XII' - Lord Roy Garlock July - August 1457 RESIGNATION **Lady Xenina Ramsay August - September 1457 *'Council XIII' -Lord Darian Green September - November 1457 *'Council XIV' - Lady Pennsygal Johnstone November 1457 - January 1458 *'Council XV' - Lord Lance Dunbar January - March 1458 *'Council XVI' - Lord Fouad Campbell March - April 1458 RESIGNATION **Lord Mercury MacRanald April 1458 RESIGNATION **Lady Ceana Aileen Campbell May 1458 *'Council XVII' - Lord Rowan Ashenheart May - July 1458 *'Council XVIII' - Lord Lance Dunbar July - September 1458 *'Council XIX - '''Lady '''Pennsygal Johnstone' September - November 1458 *'Council XX '- Lord Alistair'243 November - December 1458 *'Council XXI '- Lord 'Mercury MacRanald - December 29th 1458 - February 27th 1459 *'Council XXII' - Lord Julius Octavius - March 3rd 1459 - April 28th 1459 *'Council XXIII '- Lord Alistair'243 - April 30th - June 28th 1459 *'Council XXIV - Lord Wallace Kerr - June 30th - July 12th 1459 RESIGNATION **Lord Flaithbheartach de Innes-Kerr - July 16th - July 24th 1459 REVOLT **Lord Killet - July 24th - August 16th 1459 REVOLT **Lord Alistair243 - August 17th - September 2nd 1459 * Council XXV - Lord Alistair243 September 4th - October 31st 1459 * Council XXVI - Lord Wallace Kerr - November 2nd - January 1st 1460 * Council XXVII - Lord Calum - January 2nd 1460 - March 1st 1460 * Council XXVIII - Lord Korna Fraser - March 2nd 1460 -May 2nd 1460 * Council XXIX '- Lord Korna Fraser - May 3rd 1460 - 3rd July 1460 * '''Council XXX '- Lord '''Rothgar Thorsson Kerr - July 4th - October 1460 * Council XXXI '- Lady Fretmis - October, 1460 - December 1460 * '''Council XXXII '- Lord Hypno McGillivray - December 14th 1460 - February 14th 1461 * '''Council XXXIII - (February - April 1461) * Council XXXIV - (April - June 1461) * Council XXXV '''- Lord Biscaia (June - August 1461) * '''Council XXXVI - Lord Kimo - August 10th 1461 - October 10th 1461 * Council XXXVII - Lord Calum - October 11th 1461 - December 9th 1461 * Council XXXVIII - Lady Melanie.bolton - December 9th 1461 - * Council XXXIX - Lord Calum * Council XL '''- Lord Calum * '''Council XLI - Lord Sullihan Forbes - June 7th 1462 - August 7th 1462 * Council XLII - Lord Sullihan Forbes - August 7th 1462 - October 6th 1462 * Council XLIII - Lord Aroch Gordon - October 6th 1462 - December 6th 1462 * Council XLIV - Lord Mercury MacRanald - 6th December 1462 - 2nd February 1463 * Council XLV - Lord Mercury MacRanald - 2nd February 1463 - Council of Galloway State *'Duke' - Mercury_MacRanald (COG) *'Spokesperson' - Kiara (COG) *Rector - Mercyfulfate Economic Branch *'Trade Minister '- Lady.Penn (COG) *'Sheriff' - Aroch (COG) *'Mines Superintendent' - Zukkie (COG) Judicial Branch *'Judge' - Mercyfulfate (COG) *'Public Prosecutor' - Melanie.bolton (COG) *'Constable' - Crombie_Braun (COG) Military Branch *'Captain' - Ian.de.Brus (COG) *'Sergeant' - Gregor.baci (AUG) Councillor: *Wardorf_hooper (COG) *Evan_t (COG) Map